1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic key tag having a marker plate receptacle with a through hole used for hanging it and with an open tongue for fastening a key on the receptacle. This invention also relates to a plastic key bar with a plurality of hooks for receiving the key tag of this invention.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional key tags are known, where the marker plate receptacle consists of two plates welded together, the plate oriented towards the visible side having a window. A through hole used for hanging the key tag is provided in the hanging position of use. A second through hole is positioned below the window, which also extends through both plates and through which is positioned an S-shaped metal tongue, in the manner of a hook. A slit positioned at the lower end is used for inserting the marker plate. However, in order to be able to insert the marker plate, it is first necessary to remove the metal tongue in a cumbersome way and to thread it afterwards in the same cumbersome way. Placing the key on the metal tongue is also not user-friendly. In this case, it is necessary to bend open the S-shaped metal tongue in order to insert the key. Also, in their position of use, such key tags require a great amount of space in the vertical direction. Accordingly, in a key box in which a plurality of keyboards are positioned vertically one above the other, it is necessary to attach the key bars at great distances from each other.
Key tags have also been developed which are designed only for key bars which are particularly adapted to them. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,033 and 4,137,740 disclose key tags which do not have through holes for hanging them from hooks. In this case, one side of the marker plate receptacles is equipped with a Velcro band, which is directly connected with a key bar also having a Velcro band. In this case, the key-receiving tongues are designed as metal rings. Another different solution is disclosed in European Patent EP-PS-0,149,102, where a very complicated and expensive key bar is used, into which a key tag can be inserted from below. Such key tag has a marker plate receptacle with a pushbutton-like spring, which can be locked in an opening in the key bar. Such key tag has an annular element on its lower end on which a key can be fastened with a key ring. The embodiment of the tongue and how it is connected with the key tag cannot be determined from such document.